hypixel_mafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor
Overview Doctor is one of the most common roles found in Mafia games, rivaled only by Cops and Vigilantes . It is a protective role with the ability to heal one player per night, protecting them from a kill. However, the standard Doctor most notably does not prevent kills based around fire or poison. The role can be of any alignment, although they are most commonly town-aligned. Mafia-aligned Doctors may be found in games with multiple scum factions. They would show up as "Innocent" to the Gunsmith. Variations Innocent Doctor This variation is restricted to the Mafia alignment in which it appears as Innocent to all invest roles, including Cops and Role Cops. When investigated by a Role Cop, the RC will receive a list of 3 roles often found as Town. This variation is more helpful to the Mafia than simply replacing a Cop with Gunsmith because no role will be able to catch it and because Gunsmiths are able to catch the Godfather. Poison Doctor This variation can target a player at night to cure a player that were Poisoned, but otherwise has no abilities. In games where players aren't notified that they were poisoned, it's a very weak role. Firefighter This "doctor" can protect a player from being killed from fire. It's a small counter to Arsonist. Usage Doctors can be of any alignment and may, at the Mods discretion, protect from all Night-Kills occuring on that player during that Night. It sometimes is allowed to self-heal a limited or unlimited amount of times. The Doctor is an extremely valuable role to the Town. As one, you have the ability to increase the longevity of valuable power roles and lead the Town to victory. However, it is absolutely crucial that you know who to protect. This seems obvious, but many Doctors will try to outsmart the Mafia by not healing valuable players, attempting to catch the Mafia off guard. Not only is this WIFOM, but it also leaves those players completely vulnerable to the Mafia's night-kill. While this does work some of the time, it is extremely risky. Having the ability to self-heal as a Doctor is both a blessing and a curse. While it can come in handy, some Doctors will end up valuing themselves over powerful investigative or killing roles. It is important to remember that a Doctor is pointless without anyone to protect, so preserving yourself out of paranoia does not help out the Town in the long run. For example, if both you and a Cop have been revealed, it is much smarter to safely heal the Cop, because giving the Cop an extra night to live is much more useful to the Town. Role PM examples Town Welcome, Player, to Hypixel Mafia X. You are a Town Doctor. Each night phase, you may attempt to protect one player in the game from being nightkilled. You win when all threats to the town have been eliminated. Mafia Hello, Player, and welcome to Hypixel Mafia X where you will be playing as the Mafia Doctor who can protect a player each night from a single kill, as long as it occurs within the night that it was targetted. You appear as innocent to Gunsmiths. Other Information Etymology It was one of the many classics adopted from numerous other Mafia communities. Trivia *The role was referred to as the Healer in Mafia X. Category:Roles Category:Roles and Modifiers